


The O.M.E.N. Program

by CY4N1D3



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Government, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, LGBTQ Themes, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CY4N1D3/pseuds/CY4N1D3
Summary: They're your average teenagers. Go to school, train, have genetic mutations that let them have powers. You know. The normal. This chaotic family has a secret that was kept from them for their whole lives. What will happen when they're thrust into a situation more than life and death?





	1. Prologue (Garden)

Hi. My name's Garden, Garden Estrane. I don't know why you seem so interested in me. I'm just an average kid. Except for the fact I kill anything on contact. Yea, that's right. My family isn't much more normal than me. My adopted family anyway.

My adopted parent is Luna Estrane, the town psychic. She can sorta see the near future, but she can see exactly how anyone will die. Her eyes don't have color and her hair has streaks of white. People call her Estranged Loony.

My adopted siblings are Naiad, Kyneê, Tālāris, and Dion. They're all a little older than me. We're known as the freaks of town, the Estranged, because of our mom. We hide our abilities and look normal when seen by others.

Naiad has it the worst out of all of us when it comes to hiding her abilities and stuff. She can breathe underwater and can swim extremely fast, but it comes with a catch. Her skin, eyes, and hair all have a slight blue tint, she has gills, webbed fingers and toes, and scales in some places.

Kyneê can turn invisible, but she's naturally albino. Her ability accentuates her condition so she has red eyes. When she turns invisible she gets stuck like that for a while too.

Tālāris looks completely normal, but he has giant white wings protruding from his back that he has to bind. But he doesn't mind since he would bind his chest anyway. He goes out and flies above town sometimes.

Dion has brown hair and purple eyes. If he lets his hair grow too long the ends will fade into green. He wears color contacts and keeps his hair really short to look normal. He can control vines and other plants, but for some reason has really good alcohol tolerance. He's also really unpredictable and flirtatious.

Then there's me. I was born with the ability to control blood flow to the brain. If I touch someone for a certain amount of time different things will happen. One second makes people lose focus, two seconds equals hallucinations, three seconds knocks people out, four seconds equals memory loss, and five seconds equals death. I also have dark maroon hair, and my eyes are two different colors, yellow (right) and orange (left). I normally wear a wig and color contacts to be perceived as normal.

But anyway, that was the rundown on my family for you. I guess this is my story. OUR story.


	2. Chapter 1 (Garden)

I woke up like any other day to Dion trying to get a rise out of Tālāris, failing miserably. I was about to make fun of him, but Kyneê stepped in, "c-c'mon guys, let's not fight... ok?"

"Listen to Kyneê. You do this every morning," Naiad was about to go on a rant that nine times out of ten, led to a full family feud, and I couldn't wait. They hadn't noticed me yet, which was shocking considering I got everything done and was eating breakfast. I sipped my tea as I saw Dion's patience dwindle.

His eyes started twitching and I counted down under my breath, "three... two... one..." Dion vaulted over both Naiad and Kyneê and used his vines to tie Tālāris down. I knew this was gonna get out of hand quickly, so I loudly sipped my tea and cracked my knuckles.

"I haven't stretched but... this'll do," I slid underneath Naiad and put Dion into a headlock, putting my left pinky millimeters above his forehead, "your choice Dion... give up or pass out," he looked up at me and let out a sigh of defeat. The vines holding Tālāris went back into the houseplant we have. I let Dion go and walked back to my seat.

"Are you all done?" Mom was at the head of the stairs and was waiting for us, "good. Now, get ready and get out. You have school today."

After some more fighting, we managed to get outside. Naiad spent an hour putting on her full body makeup and gloves, which led us to almost leave the house late. Kyneê put on her blue contacts and sunscreen. Tālāris was just... Tālāris. Dion's current haircut was the average dude's haircut, and he had his _iconic_ brown contacts in. This is their usual.

I was wearing a short black wig with green contacts, not that anyone could see them. Because my power stems from any skin contact, I always have jackets, gloves, hoods, masks, long socks, and pants on. No matter the weather. Yay me.

There were whispers all around us. It wasn't anything new. People often stared at us, avoided us, or outright assaulted us. We were told by Mom to never use our abilities or combat training in the open, so we didn't protect ourselves. Well, those of us who _needed_ to protect themselves anyway.

"Hey yo T!" Speak of the devil. Tālāris was popular, only because he looked normal and joined sports teams. We were all told multiple times to not attract attention, but Tālāris didn't listen. He always aced his classes, instead of getting average grades. He beat everyone in any sport because our harsh regimen makes our bodies significantly stronger than others.

"Guys I'm gonna go. I'll see y'all after school!" Tālāris ran off, leaving the four of us behind.

"Kyneê and I are gonna head to our class. Ok?" Naiad looked at me.

"Yea... sure... I'm gonna go to the library for a bit since class doesn't start until a little later." Naiad and Kyneê walked away, and I started turning around.

"Hey what about me?!" Dion is the person that needs validation from everyone. At first, "everyone" was just our family, but once Tālāris started gaining traction, his opinion became much more important. It doesn't take a psychic to see that Dion wanted to be popular. He tried copying Tālāris for a while, which hurt his overall image instead of helping it. Tālāris did damage control and instead of being targeted, Dion just faded into the background again. Naiad was getting sick of his fits at home, like the one this morning, and Kyneê hated fighting, so they started acting more distant towards him. I really didn't care, so Dion tended to stick around me more.

"I don't know Dion, do what you want. I'm going to the library."

"You always go to the library!"

"So?"

"As your older brother, I will come with you to ensure your safety!" He looked proud of himself, even though I'm the strongest when it comes to fighting.

"Whatever floats your boat pal..." and I ambled to the library.

"Umm... actually... I'm gonna go this way! We can cover more area that way!" I kept walking and just kinda waved to acknowledge him.

I don't know why I do this. I truly don't. I go to the library to sleep because it's quiet, but every day I end up walking to the same aisle, picking up the same book, and staring at it. This book appeared randomly, and had a blank cover. I never opened its pages. I only looked at it. I'd been having sleepless nights ever since I first saw it, but I didn't want to read it.

I heard footsteps and turned to look at the source. It was a girl who looked to be a sophomore, so one year older than me and one year younger than my siblings. We made eye contact and she ran away.

"Weird," her footsteps snapped me out of my trance, and I realized the bell was about to ring. I put the book back and trudged out of the library. I could feel someone looking at me though. Wonder who it could be.

I got to class, sat down, and did nothing else. I sit at the back of the class near the window like a classic anime protagonist.

I watched everyone come and go from the corner of my eye. Suddenly a paper airplane landed on my desk with the words, "Open Me" written in messy handwriting. I did what every person would do and... throw it in the trash.

Class started and I just kinda sat there. I said I got average grades, B's, C's, and D's, but I already know all this stuff. School is basically a cover for us. Become average kids so no one wants to know about us.

I went along with my day, and a person came up to my desk at lunch. Can I just say this real fast? School food SUCKS. Genuinely, so I don't eat. If I don't eat... I have no reason to go to the cafeteria and can get a few minutes of sleep at my desk. But this person was disrupting my terrible sleep schedule, and I was having NONE of it.

I lazily lifted my head and raised my eyebrow, "can I help you?"

"Why'd you throw away my note? You didn't even read it!"

"I'm sorry but I wasn't told I had to."

"Whatever, just get up."

"Yea, no."

"Bold of you to assume you have a choice," he proceeded to grab my hood and dragged me up the stairs. I was too lazy to fight him, and I assessed him mentally, it's not like he could do anything bad to me.

I observed everyone in school and he was a lackey-type, all bark, no bite, that is in charge of victim delivery and backup. Basically, on the school scene he's just noise. We got to the roof and as I suspected, there were more people, _dangerous_ people, sitting up there.

"Welcome, Garden. How nice of you to join us," the guy in the center stared at me while sounding like a villain in spy movies.

"Hurry it up, I'm tired," that wasn't a lie. I was tired, but I also knew this situation was dangerous. Not for me, but for them.

"I'm not sure if you know, but this school has a sort of ranking system. If you're popular, you don't need to be tested, like your brother Tālāris. Your other brother, Dion, his place was obvious after Tālāris' rise to fame. Your sisters are very submissive," Naiad is good at keeping up appearances, if you couldn't tell, "so their standing is also definite," I nodded, but I didn't like the way this was going, "but you... you're a dark horse. You don't interact with anyone, and you barely interact with your siblings. We couldn't tell what you were in the grand scheme of things. You don't show yourself either, which makes you all the more interesting. You were called up here to be tested," I heard the door to the stairwell lock.

"What are my options?"

"Either take the test, or they get to do whatever they want to you," he gestured to the others on the roof.

"What's the test then?"

He grinned maniacally, "you fighting me! I haven't fought anyone in a while... I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!!"

"I'm not fighting anyone; I'm leaving," I turned around and saw two more lackey-types blocking the already locked door.

"Look, all I want is for you to fight me. Get a high rating and sit amongst kings, or be submissive and be attacked in the hallway. Your choice. Either way, you get to leave," he swung the key around on his finger.

"They can do what they want to me. I don't care. I'm not fighting." I started taking off my jacket just in case. I threw it near the door.

"Ugh come ON! You're no fun. I overestimated your abilities. Are all your siblings this weak? Well, it doesn't matter, nice knowing you." His henchmen started walking towards me, and I started moving to the door.

One of them grabbed my arm and I just stood there. Since my arm was exposed, he started getting disoriented, and eventually fell down. The others backed off a bit, but once they got their wits together, one person charged at me. I just moved out of the way and he hit the person on the other side of me. I got to the door and just kicked it down. I picked up my jacket and walked down the stairs, putting my jacket back on.

The rest of the day was uneventful at best. No one bothered me and I slept. I was woken up by Tālāris flicking the back of my head.

"Wake up sleepy head. The others went home already."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I didn't wanna just leave you here. Besides, we haven't flown together for a really long time."

"But I'm not that small anymore."

"Well I've been carrying more than your weight every time I fly alone, I think we'll be fine," he grinned at me, and I had to crack a smile.

"Heh, ok!" After making sure everyone had left the school, we went to the field. Tālāris took off his binder and shook his giant, white, fluffy wings. In case you were confused, Tālāris' wings are very flexible, and can contort into many different shapes.

We flew home peacefully, but today's... _escapade_ , for lack of a better word, wouldn't just fade into the background, hope as I might.


End file.
